narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ienaga Clan
The 'Ienaga Clan '(家永一族, Ienaga Ichizoku) is the clan who is the majority of the population in Funkagakure, a small village located in the Land of Fire. They are popular for their Kekkei Genkais, Explosion Release and Lava Release. History The first known member of the clan was a traveller who travveld through the entire world. On his jorney, he met a woman and fell in love with her, this woman was a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and was able to use the Lava Release. To impress his beloved, he founded a small village close to a volcano and named it Funkagakure (Meaning: Village Hidden in the Eruption) in honor of his beloved´s special ability. She lived a while with him there and then also fell in love with him. They had several children, who are the ancestors of the now big Ienaga clan. Family Tree --coming soon-- Traits Most of the members have warm coloured hair like red, orange or yellow/blonde, but brown, grey and black hair is also very common. But if one of the parents has for example the gen for blue hair because their great-greatgrandfather had blue hair then it´s also posible that the child will have blue hair even though it´s pretty rare. Almost every member covers at least on of their eyes with their hair. The hair of an Ienaga is pretty strong and thick, will never turn grey and it´s also not possible to dye it in a lighter colour then the natural colour so they can´t dye brown hair blonde but blonde hair brown, but all that is only present if the person is at least an eighth Ienaga, if it´s less then it´ll turn grey, ect. There aren´t any specific eye colours for the members of the Ienaga clan but the colours yellow, blue and green are the most common. Some don´t even have pupils. Most members have a really bad eye sight but only a few wear glasses or contact lenses. Their s kin is either very pale or very dark any other colours are very rare. Some members tend to have freckles on their face or even their whole body, if the skin is white the freckles are grey and if the skin is dark then they´re black. But freckles aren´t herditared, everyone of the clan can get freckles on every part of their body and sometimes they appear at a specific age or disappear. Ienaga men tend to be pretty tall and have a lot of body hair. Women are usually a lot shorter but in some cases they are even taller. Men have mostly long hair styles and women short but it isn´t determined. A lot of members wear makeup, men more often then women, but during festivities everyone has a prearranged ornamental painting. Extraordinarily all Ienagas have literally blue blood, at least if the person is an eighth Ienaga otherwise there is no chance their blood can be red. Due to the fact that they have blue blood, they also blush blue and not red/pink. There aren´t any rules what they have to wear, but warm coloured clothes are very common. If an Ienaga wants to wear a forehead protector then it has to be located on the forehead without exceptions. Abilities --coming soon-- Clan Traditions --coming soon-- Trivia *--coming soon-- References Category:DRAFT